InaUsa's Mysterious Detective Agency Case Fanfiction
by Overlord Exor
Summary: It's in the story.


****Dark 64: Hey everyone here a new one-shot story of Yo-Kai Watch. Well to be honest, it's like a sequel to the St. Valenkai's Day.****

 ** **Overlord E: It involves the return of the InaUsa's Mysterious Detective Agency if anyone who's too stubborn to watch it without subtitles. That was an insult was for Captain D.****

 ** **Dark 64: We also are bringing back the 3 Yo-Kai we used in our last story; Casanova, Casanono and his girlfriend, Sandi.****

 ** **Overlord E: Plus one or more Yo-Kai from the first game, whichever makes it more interesting. We don't own Yo-Kai Watch.****

 ** **Dark 64: If you don't understand this and watch the sub anime if it on a site that let you watch it for free.****

 ** **InaUsa's Mysterious Detective Agency Case Fanfiction: The Depressed Lover of Unpopularity****

Inaho Misora was on her laptop watching her favorite show; Pretty Space Guardian Sailor Piers as USApyon was polishing his laser pistol until the door open with no one came in. "Huh? Oh right!" She used her Yo-kai Watch to scan to see a female Yo-Kai with one huge turquoise eye, white skin, dark pink hair in the shape of devil horns wrapped in black ribbon, in a dark purple dress with pale pink and blue material wrapped around her body and ghostly lower half with a pink flame. A wolf whistle was heard from nowhere as USApyon looked away blushing "Hello there, my name is Sandi." Idaho got up and made her pose "Chi-Watchi!"

She was given a sit as she looked a little sad, as Hakkun gave her a cup of tea. "Thank you." Inaho looked excited "Are you the mystery cyclops guardian from episode 55!?" USApyon got annoyed "She's not from the anime! She's a Yo-Kai!" He yelled as he was on his Yo-Kai pad "Her name is Sandi, a Yo-Kai that makes people play with her in a never-ending dream that you refuse to wake up." She smiled "I only wanted to play but that is not why I'm here." She pulled out a picture of her hugging a blue Yo-Kai in a tunnel of love. "That's my boyfriend, Casanono." USApyon, Hakkun and Inaho looked at the photo and felt a feeling disgusted for no reason "Why do I feel disgusted?" USApyon used his pad to search him "It saids here that Casanono makes anyone undateable." Sandi blushed happily "I know but pass all that, he's a lovely and kindhearted attractive Yo-kai that loves my poems which makes me want to end my never-ending dream world *Swoon*. Plus it's protects him from being beaten by me if he cheats on me." USApyon gulped nervously and backed away. "We had a wonderful 3 months together; having fun at the amusement parks, pretending to be humans and doing the waltz, maybe plan to live with the Yo-Kai I love. (Heavenly sigh)" She started to fantasize about the time they were together and their first kiss, Inaho smiled and fantasize about them as Sandi looked a little depressed "But… He's been acting a little odd in the last few days." She pulled out her phone and showed some selfie photos of her and Casanono but each photo showed him happy with Sandi but started to look depressed until the last photo showed him looking away uninterested and secretly sobbing. "I'm really worried about him and… I hope he doesn't give up who he is." Inaho feel her pain and raised her fist in the air "We will solve this case!" USApyon looked annoyed.

They followed Sandi to a house that's half pink and self-center and half blue and depressing. "This is his house and he owes most of the property since his brother Casanuva is too cheap to pay for it." They looked to see Casanono through a open window sleeping in his bed at a corner sad as his clock played "Moonlight Sonata" he woke up and stretched his arms and legs as he floated from bed and set his bed perfectly as the music continued.

 ** **7:00AM Casanono & Casanuva House****

He made breakfast for him and his brother as Casanuva looked at himself in a hand-mirror and ate it sadly as he looked at his brother. "Uh Brother, I hope you promise to come at 6:30pm. It's very important for the both of us." Casanuva looked away in disgust "I will when I remember why should I care." Casanono looked hurt as a tear escaped his eye as it landed on his breakfast "I… understand." He took a bite of it and sighed sadly "Sad as a flowers wilting by depression of being unloved… like my tears and emotions." He finished and left the house as USApyon and Inaho looked worried and scared to see Sandi with rage in her eye "THAT… SELF LOVING JERK!" She flew through the wall and pulled Casanuva's hair that made him scream like a wuss "NOT THE HAIR!" Inaho and USApyon entered through the window and hold her back "Miss Sandi! We're here for Casanono! Not Casanuva!" Yelled USApyon. "Yeah! Even if he's the biggest narcissist we meet. We're here to learn about why Casanono is depressed!" Sandi grabbed some rope, a moving chair and tied him up. "You're coming with us! Even if you hate it or I'll shave you bald with a rusty shaver." Casanuva gulped and nodded.

 ** **7:45AM At the Sgt. Burly's Gym****

They followed Casanono to a Yo-kai Gym owned by Sgt. Burly. He was in the yoga class, wearing fitness clothes in front of him was Hanako-san, Sushiyama, Komasan, Komajiro, Wydeawake, Supoor Hero, Irewig and Mad Mountain. "Okay class, we are here to ease the pain and stress in our body. Let us take a deep breath, release as we pose as we stretch our arms and do the tree pose." He stood on one leg, bend the other and place it on the other leg and his arms straight up and together as the others did the same thing "Breathe slowly, and remember to relax." Everyone did the same thing as Sandi was surprised "I didn't know he does that." USApyon looked unenthusiastic "I'm surprised you never bother to know what he does." Sandi snarled at him until Sgt. Burly grabbed him "Hey! What the?!" "You little space fluff! You may have that tight suit but underneath it is FLAB!" He pulled USApyon out of his suit and squeezed his side to show flab "You got flab and so do you!" He pointed at Casanuva which cause him to panic "Flab!? Time to work out, help me Sgt. Burly!" USAPyon freaked out since his blaster was still with his suit "Wait! This is a big mistake!" Inaho was surprise until Sgt. Burly looked at her "Huh?" He looked at her side and gave her the thumbs up "You have no flab! Congratulations!" He walked away with USApyon looked surprised and confused until Inaho press her cheeks with her thumbs "VADER MODE." She said with a smirk which made him screamed angrily.

 ** **30 Minutes of Intense Exercise****

USApyon can out looked thinner than normal and Casanuva came out feeling great as they saw Sandi and Inaho dancing with a group of female Yo-kai  
 _ _You got a otomodachi__

 _ _You got a otomodachi__

 _ _Bokumo kimimo anatamo karemo kanojomo anohitomo__

 _ _You got a otomodachi__

 _ _You got a otomodachi__

They saw USApyon and Casanuva, waved good-bye to their new friends as they gave her their medals. Sandi smirked at USApyon "How was your workout, Skinny?" He was going to get to Vader Mood but he was too tired. They saw Casanono heading out of the gym and followed him.

 ** **8:40AM at an abandoned building****

They followed Casanono to abandoned building as he enter a room filled with the most frightening Yo-kai they feared; Red J, Mighty Dog, Captain Thunder, Gargaros, Ogralus, Orcanos and Demuncher. "Hello friends, we are here to express our emotions and the reasons for the endless flow of our anger. (He put on some professional glasses) Please remember we're all friends here, we don't judge anyone nor ourselves. Would anyone like to start?" Gargaros raised his hand "Hello… my name is Gargaros." "Hi Gargaros." Said everyone "The reason I'm angry is because I have to chase anyone during Terror Time. I want to become anyone's friend and give them my medal but its my job and I have to do it. It make me FURIOUS that anyone thinks I hate them. Its like the Edo times again." Casanono floated to him and passed him a tissue "It's okay we're all feel the your pain. I agree that Terror Time is a curse that any Oni will have to chase humans with the Yo-kai watch but that doesn't mean you can't be friends with them outside of Terror Time." Gargaros took the tissue and wipe away the tear "Do you know anyone with a Yo-kai Watch?" Gargaros think for a moment and nodded "That one boy, Nate. He's the only one I ever chase. He always escapes from me and the only one tried to fight back." Casanono nodded "That's good to hear because I'm a good friend of Nate." They looked at him with surprised looks "I know since he was the first human I gave my medal to but I believe that every Yo-kai should have friends… except for that one Yo-kai who tried to take King Emma's throne and tried to take over the human world, Squiddilius McKraken." They boo'ed hearing his name and attacked a punching bag with his face which was completely destroyed and left a hole in the wall which cause a chain reaction as the cracks expand around the building. "UH-OH!" They said as they ran out though the hole as Inaho and her group escape out of the building as it crumbled into a wreck of shatter junk. Casanono and his group had blank expressionless looks as the wind blew a sad feeling "I shall find a new place for our meeting. We can go home my friends." They went their ways as a tear left their eyes. Inaho, Sandi, Casanuva followed them as they dragged a flatten USApyon.

 ** **9:30 AM Dark Alley  
**** They follow Casanono to a dark location in part of the city to an abandon warehouse. He look to see no one was looking as he phased inside. "Awww… I envy your phasing powers." Whined Inaho. USApyon rolled his eyes and grumbled as they looked to see a window with three broken glass as he meet a light indigo Yo-kai with large, heart-shaped ears with a smaller white heart inside to match it's muzzle and dot-style eyebrows, it's eyes are dark purple to match it's fluffy tail and neck fur, has a black hat and a white top with dull green skirt-like bottoms. "Hello… Pookivil. You're on time for once." ****(Authors' note: Same as Valenkai's Day.)**** Pookivil snickered mischief "I did as I inspired the Spa manager to let loose some snakes in a spa. Casanono sighed as Inaho looked confused "Who is that?" USApyon used his pad to check "That is Pookivil of the Charming Tribe, he is responsible for turning the sweetest and kindest people into deviant, scheming manipulators. He is the bad side of Pinkipoo, a yo-kai who's known as the Aristocrat of Love, who's cuteness can overcome anyone into his followers." Sandi eyed him "Why would he be with that guy?" Casanono pulled out mikes from his Heart Cannons "Please we need to complete our Song Medal." Pookivil grabbed the mike "Okay, I really want to get the chance to be on Song Battle as everyone hears __The Unloveables.__ They looked surprised "Unloveables?" They said as they heard the sound of a medal inserted into a Yo-Kai Watch

 ** **Ladies & Gentlemen, The Unloveables!  
(A combination of Bukimi and Fushigi**** ****Summon music into the blues with fingers snaps and the picture of the medal shows Casanono and Pookivil were standing back to back, looking depressed with a tear shining in their eye) These two Yo-Kai has a level of unpopularity that will change****

 ** _ _ **Hitori ni naritakunai!**__**

 ** _ _ **Watashitachi ni chansu o ataemasu!**__**

 ** _ _ **Watashitachi no kodokuna jinsei ni nanika yasashi-sa o shimeshite kudasai!**__**

 ** _ _ **Watashitachiha jikan o saikō**__** ** _ _ **,**__** ** _ _ **no tomodachi ni sugosu koto ga dekimasu!**__**

 ** _ _ **Watashitachi o owara se, watashitachi o owara se, watashitachi o owara se, kodokuna jinsei!**__**

 ** _ _ **Watashitachi no yū**__** ** _ _ **jin yo!**__**

 ** _ _ **(Don't want to be alone!  
Gives us a chance!**__**

 ** _ _ **Show some kindness, to our lonely lives!  
We can spend our time, being the best of friends!**__**

 ** _ _ **End our, end our, end our, LONLEY LIVES!  
BE OUR FRIENDS PLEASE!)**__**

Outside Casanuva was clapping quietly as he was amazed as Sandi cried a little "I never knew he could sing so amazingly. I would love to sing with him." Inaho blew her nose as USApyon was crying.

 ** **10:44 AM Fabric Store  
**** Casanono put a leaf on his head to transform into a sad, depressing looking man with dull clothes,purchasing cotton, thread and fabric.

 ** **12:22 PM Sushi Shop****

Casanono was in a Yo-kai restaurant eating sushi as Sandi was watching from a distance.

 ** **3:55 PM Flower Shop  
**** Casanono bought two bouquet of roses which cause Sandi to bite on a handkerchief and pulled it with Minochi.

 ** **4:59 PM Barber Shop****

Casanono was getting his hair cut into the same style he has, even Casanuva was getting his looks perfected.

 ** **6:30 PM Outside of a huge building with brick wall with a plaque.****

Casanono was looking around for Casanuva. "Well? Aren't you going?" said Sandi as they were hiding nearby. "Why should I? This is nothing but a waste of time." They ignore him and pay attention to Casanono as he place the bouquets down and headed in the area of the building. Casanuva followed Inaho, USApyon and Sandi as they found a plaque to where he place the roses. **__**In memory of twin brothers, Casanu and Casano.**__** Casanuva pushes them aside, looked at it and squinted as he remembered what he never knew or forgotten. He started to cry as his eyes and closed them as his heart cannons dropped revealing he had hands. Sandi and USApyon were shocked and surprised "You have hands?!" Casanuva had his hands into fists "…I …I remembered." They looked at him, wondering why he's starting to show sympathy since he never shown that, ever. He opened his left hand to reveal an earring of a blue heart with a crack through the middle.

 ** **Yo-kai Watch Soundtrack: A Feeling of Good-Bye****

 ** _ _ **"When I was alive; I was born with the looks that could make an angel jealous or Dandoodle but I hated it and was constantly chased by crazy girls and envious guys. I manage to live if it wasn't for my twin brother who was identical to me but had a depressing expression but he cared for me and so did I. Years passed and we were inseparable pair of twins and the joys we had expanded when we had a little sister. We both loved her and gave her one of our earrings that label us different, we even traded our favorite earring to each other. We thought the good times would last for life but we were wrong."**__**

They was feeling moved by his story "What happened?" He lowered his head. "Casanono and I lost our lives here."

 ** **Yo-kai Watch Soundtrack: So, So, So Lonely…  
**** ** _ _ **"That building was a place for kids to play and where their parents can work for ideas for children to have fun but a powerful storm cause the foundation to collapse on its structure. Many people evacuated and there were no injuries… no physical injuries. Casanono and I were at the basement level carrying our little sister as we were avoiding the collapsing ceiling, we found a way to escape through but I was large enough for our sister. We gave her our lives as we accepted our fates."**__**

Casanuva was crying as he place his hand on the plague "I got hit in the head of a chunk of ceiling. I lost my memories and the treated my own brother as trash. What kind of brother am I?" "It wasn't your fault." They freaked out to see Casanono appeared over them "Brother!" "When you lost your memories, I went to the Yo-kai community to help my brother to recover his memories but they said it was a slim chance of you getting them back but I didn't lose hope. I even made those chocolate-boysenberry pancakes you love and your favorite shows." Casanuva looked horrified "I didn't ate them?! What was wrong with me?!" Casanono's cannons dropped as he patted his brother's there "Like I said, it wasn't your fault." As Casanuva tried to cheer up intel a strong wind started to push them as they fight against it.

They looked up to see a colossal cyclops Yo-kai with a eye in each of his palms, long ear lobes and his lower torso was gray clouds swirling in the cycle. They freaked out as Inaho grabbed USApyon in fear "Who is that?!" Before USApyon looked at his pad Casanono stopped him "I'll tell you, that is Eyeclone, a Yo-kai who create the strongest and dangerous storms in summer." Casanuva blinked and looked up as his eyes widen "Did… he…" He equipped his cannons and flew up in rage, as Casanono equip his cannons and followed him. Sandi was worried as she grabbed USApyon and looked at Inaho "Please stay safe." She flew as they caught up to Casanuva. "Hey Eyeclone!" Eyeclone turned his head towards him as he furious "What do you want you little punk?" Casanono caught up to him as Sandi "9 years ago… did you destroy that building?" Casanono's eyes shrunk, Eyeclone smirked "That's right, I destroyed that place! That will teach those humans to don't fear my storm!" Sandi and USApyon looked horrified as they turned to Casanono who was starting to cry "You… destroy that building?!" Eyeclone smirked "So what if I did?" Casanuva and Casanono trembled as the shake their cannons and looked extremely pissed as Casanono was furious with tears as Casanuva painted a black lines under his eyes.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU STOLE OUR LIVES, YOU BASTARD!" The Casa Twins yelled as they charged towards Eyeclone as they unleash a barrage of their heart bullets at his eye palms. "GGAAAHHH! He yelled as they blasted him with fire and wind as Casanono was charging with power. Eyeclone notice it and tried to stopped only to see Casanuva grabbed USApyon and threw him in the eye. "FIERY LONGING!" He unleashed a vortex of fire of bitterness and unloved at Eyeclone was engulf in the flames and fled away from Casanuva and Casanono screaming about two nearly identical Yo-kai attacking him.

Sandi was surprised since she never seen Casanono angry. They were panting for air as they landed on the ground as they looked up to see the black clouds were thinning out and the building was undamaged. "It's still intake." "What we worked for." They looked happy but sad "Even if we saved this place." "We never learn if Vano had lived her life." Sandi lowered to the ground, released USApyon and floated towards them to comfort them as Inaho wanted to say something as a beautiful woman in a large white hat passed them with two little kids, a boy and girl following. "I'm great full that the storm was a fluke. I also glad that the statue was undamaged." The little girl looked at the beautiful woman "Mama, why is big rock impartant?" She said with mispronounce important "It's important to me Casano, (Casanono & Casanuva lifted their heads as they heard one of their old names) you and Casanu were named by your late uncles who I missed all my life." The Casa twins looked at the lady "I became the president of the building they worked and made this so I never forget them." She unveiled the statue to reveal Casanono & Casanuva when they were human carrying their little sister, Vano. They saw it and was surprised "Is that…" "Us?" The lady removed her hat to reveal her earrings, a pink heart and blue heart with a crack in the middle "Thank you for saving me, my big brother heroes." They saw her as their little sister, their eyes widen as tears escaped their eyes. "It's time to go." They watch her as she leaving with her kids.

Casanono & Casanuva got back on their feet, removed on of their cannons and opened their palms to show their medals "Here's a gift from us." Said Casanono "Call us anytime, you need us." Said Casanuva and looked at Sandi "And I'm sorry for all my arrogant acts of selfishness. I'm happy that my brother met you." Sandi looked surprised by the act of compassion as she gave Inaho her medal who was cheering happily "This reminds me of the special OVA of my favorite anime!" USApyon smiled at the complete case "Even though USApyon was completely useless." USAPyon eyes widen as he started to get mad "What?" "You were so scared by Eyeclone that Casanono & Casanuva was fighting like warriors and you were super scared!" USApyon grinned his teeth "Stop it." "You were so terrified that you didn't fight." "Why you…" USApyon pressed two buttons on his helmet with his thumbs. ****"(SINISTER VOICE) VADOR MODE"**** Black smoked covered his face as red eyes glowed as he pulled out his gun and fired a barrage of lasers that cause everyone around him freaking out and screaming. One of the lasers of his, hits the head of their sister statue. "AAAAHHHH!" The Casa twins screamed in horror as everyone stopped, the statue head rolled off and fell off to the ground "GGGGAAAAHHHH!" They screamed as the smoke in USApyon's helmet was gone, he noticed what he did and hid his gun while laughed nervously "That was an accident." They turned their heads around and combined their cannons together into a huge powerful cannon ****(Author's note: This does not exist in the game but if it did, you have to have both Casanono & Casanuva on your team.) ****as hi-tech scanner target him as he started to flee ****"CASA ENERGY BULLET!"**** They fired a huge energy heart bullet of pink  & blue that followed him that created a huge explosion that created heart cloud. They were horrified as Inaho backed away. "Uh… Case Complete?" ****The Case of the Depressed Lover of Unpopularity: Complete?****

 ** **Meanwhile at Nate's house  
**** Nate was backed up by the most frightening & Powerful Yo-kai he know and meet plus Pookivil and his annoying counterpart Pinkipoo "Here's our medals, friend." Nate was given a handful of medals "Uh… thanks."

 ** **Nate: It's recap time!****

 ** **Whisper: Hey Nate, who'd you meet today?****

 ** **Nate: Demuncher, Pookivil & Pinkipoo.  
Background: Pinkipoo was surrounded by fans and Whisper as Pookivil as above them on a roof.****

 ** **Whisper: Pinkipoo and Pookivil are both from the Charming Tribe.****

 ** **Pinkipoo: I am loved by all.  
Pookivil was with Nate as they dropped stink bombs on the crowd.****

 ** **Pookivil: And I bring the dark side of happy folks.****

 ** **Casanono & Casanuva was on a different roof laying on their backs on lounge chairs as one was reading a book and the other drinking a fountain drink.****

 ** **Casanono: When will they be friends?  
Casanuva: My guess… never.  
They sighed in depressed****

 ** **Sandi: Please leave a review plus some reviews of scenes that are too offensive for the readers.****

 ** **Demuncher: E and 64 are planning a Komasan taxi with the Casa twins. So please type what you saw to show their violence. Also here's Casanono, Casanuva & Sandi if they were summoned in the anime from original to dream in Japanese since it sounds better.****

 ** **Casanono****

 ** **"Fushigi summoning!" (Casanono was swinging his arms, he spin around as his hair twirled as smile nervously)**** ** _ _ **"Fushigi! Fushigi! Boogie-Wookie! We only want to have a great time!"**__** "Casanono!" With blue broken hearts on a white background

 ** **"Summon pose." (Casanono was grooving to the music poorly as he made it to the center) "Summing Fushigi"****

"Casanono!"

 ** **"Ladies & Gentlemen, Fushigi family!" ******__**"Fushigi! Fushigi! Fushigi-zoku!"**__** ** **(Casanono was waving to one side, the same thing to the other side and backflipped in the air.)**** "Casanono!"

 ** **"(Dream, Sushi, Shopping Mall Lottery, Tempura, Vending Machine, Christmas Present, Sit Changing) Roulette!"**** ** _ _ **"Fushigi! Fushigi! What is going on?! Fushigiiiiii!" (**__** ** **Casanono was grooving to the music as an amazing dancer.)****

 ** **Casanono was staring at a sushi and ate it quick Which tasted delicious.****

 ** **Casanono looked at a tempura and took a bite of it and it was delicious.  
Casanono prayed under a spotlight as angels appeared behind him.****

 ** **Casanono looked at a lottery raffle as a gold ball came out.****

 ** **Casanono press some buttons at a vending machine and a snack came down.****

 ** **Casanono was unwrapping a present with a heart pillow with Sandi's name on it.****

 ** **Casanono was choosing, looking at two wooden chairs and sat in one of them as a spotlight was over him.****

 ** **"CONGRATULATION!"****

 ** **Casanono was happy as he spun around with tears in his eyes as he was tossing hearts as victory music played****

"(Happily) Casanono!"

 ** **Casanono was staring at a sushi and ate it quick which tasted disgusting.****

 ** **Casanono looked at a tempura and took a bite of it and it had nothing in it.  
Casanono prayed under a spotlight as he got nothing appeared behind him.****

 ** **Casanono looked at a lottery raffle as a white ball came out.****

 ** **Casanono press some buttons at a vending machine and a snack came down and got stuck.****

 ** **Casanono was unwrapping a present with nothing in it.****

 ** **Casanono was choosing, looking at two wooden chairs and sat in one of them as it fell apart.****

 ** **"DAMN!" Casanono was horrified and heartbroken****

 ** **(AWWWWE!)****

 ** **Casanono was floating as he slowly swung his arms with no feeling as Samba music played****

"(Tearfully Sad) Casanono."

 ** **Casanuva****

 ** **"Fushigi summoning!" (Casanuva was shaking to the groove, he spin around as his hair twirled as smile smugly)**** ** _ _ **"Fushigi! Fushigi! Boogie-Wookie! We only want to have a great time!"**__** "Casanuva!" With pink hearts on a yellow background.

 ** **"Summon pose." (Casanono was grooving to the music like a dancer as he made it to the center) "Summing Fushigi"****

"Casanuva!"

 ** **"Ladies & Gentlemen, Fushigi family!" ******__**"Fushigi! Fushigi! Fushigi-zoku!"**__** ** **(Casanuva was flipping his hair to one side, the same thing to the other side and spun in the air.)**** "Casanuva!"

 ** **"(Dream, Sushi, Shopping Mall Lottery, Tempura, Vending Machine, Christmas Present, Sit Changing) Roulette!"**** ** _ _ **"Fushigi! Fushigi! What is going on?! Fushigiiiiii!" (**__** ** **Casanuva was grooving to the music as an dance hog.)****

 ** **Casanuva was staring at a sushi and ate it quick Which tasted delicious.****

 ** **Casanuva looked at a tempura and took a bite of it and it was delicious.  
Casanuva looked confident under a spotlight as angels appeared behind him.****

 ** **Casanuva looked at a lottery raffle as a gold ball came out.****

 ** **Casanuva press some buttons at a vending machine and a snack came down.****

 ** **Casanuva was unwrapping a present with a mirror in it.****

 ** **Casanuva was choosing, looking at two wooden chairs and sat in one of them as a spotlight was over him.****

 ** **"CONGRATULATION!"****

 ** **Casanuva was laughing like a jerk while looking in a mirror as victory music played****

"(Happily smug) Casanuva!"

 ** **Casanuva was staring at a sushi and ate it quick which tasted disgusting.****

 ** **Casanuva looked at a tempura and took a bite of it and it had nothing in it.  
Casanuva prayed under a spotlight as he got nothing appeared behind him.****

 ** **Casanuva looked at a lottery raffle as a white ball came out.****

 ** **Casanuva press some buttons at a vending machine and a snack came down and got stuck.****

 ** **Casanuva was unwrapping a present with nothing in it.****

 ** **Casanuva was choosing, looking at two wooden chairs and sat in one of them as it fell apart.****

 ** **"DAMN!" Casanuva was horrified and shock.****

 ** **(AWWWWE!)****

 ** **Casanuva was floating and threw a tantrum as Samba music played.****

"(Tearfully upset) Casanuva."

 ** **Sandi****

 ** **"Bukimii summon!" (Sandi was dancing exotic as was shaking her hips and blew a kiss)**** ** _ _ **"Bikimii! Give me! Help me! Bukimii! Bukimii! Help me!"**__** "Sandi!" With 4 reds hearts on a pink background and a wolf whistle.

 ** **"Summon pose" (Sandi shaking her hips, gave a wink and shake her hips again and blew a kiss.) "Summoning Bukimii!"**** "Sandi!"

 ** **"Ladies & Gentlemen, Bukimii Family."**** ** _ _ **"Bukimii! Bukimii! Buukimiiii!**__** ** **(Sandi was floating in the center, winked to each side and pose like a model)**** "Sandi!"

 ** **"(Dream, Sushi, Shopping Mall Lottery, Tempura, Vending Machine, Christmas Present, Sit Changing) Roulette!"**** ** _ _ **"Bukimii, Bukiiiimiiii! What is going on? Bukkimiiii~!" (Sandi was shaking her body to the music and looked sexy while doing it**__** ** **.)****

 ** **Sandi was staring at a sushi and ate it quick Which tasted delicious.****

 ** **Sandi looked at a tempura and took a bite of it and it was delicious.  
Sandi looked confident under a spotlight as angels appeared behind her.****

 ** **Sandi looked at a lottery raffle as a gold ball came out.****

 ** **Sandi press some buttons at a vending machine and a snack came down.****

 ** **Sandi was unwrapping a present with a picture of Casanono with her holding hands in it.****

 ** **Sandi was choosing, looking at two wooden chairs and sat in one of them as a spotlight was over him.****

 ** **"CONGRATULATIONS!"****

 ** **Sandi was blowing kisses everywhere as she spun around as victory music played.****

(Happily) Sandi!"

 ** **Sandi was staring at a sushi and ate it quick which tasted disgusting.****

 ** **Sandi looked at a tempura and took a bite of it and it had nothing in it.  
Sandi prayed under a spotlight as she got nothing appeared behind her.****

 ** **Sandi looked at a lottery raffle as a white ball came out.****

 ** **Sandi press some buttons at a vending machine and a snack came down and got stuck.****

 ** **Sandi was unwrapping a present with nothing in it.****

 ** **Sandi was choosing, looking at two wooden chairs and sat in one of them as it fell apart.****

 ** **"DAMN!" Sandi was extremely hurt.****

 ** **(AWWWWE!)****

 ** **Sandi was floating as she started crying and looked away as Samba music played.****

"(Depressed) Sandi!"

 ** **Overlord E: Please leave a review for us for the Komasan Taxi and we'll wait for 3 weeks to pick what we want to pick.****

 ** **Dark 64: See ya next time and the roulette things, we thought up what they would look like since we're watching Youkai Watch raw (No Subtitles in English) since its been months for a translated one.****

 ** **Overlord E: Also we thought up of the dancing and tried to get it to match up rhythm of the music of different tribes which was the hardest.****


End file.
